It Is Time
by lillianerikson
Summary: Mayor Mills decides that it is time for her and our favorite law enforcement officer to work things out. Pure Swan Queen smut. Seriously, there is no real plot here. Do not read if you do not like smut.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Please take this pure smut as as a down payment on future chapters in my other fic.

"Good evening Mayor Mills," I say as she opens the door. ''Your message said that there was something we needed to discuss."

She looks different tonight. Her eyes are smoky. Her lips stained with wine. "Please come in," she says, "I have been waiting." I follow her down the hall. She is still in her work clothes, a gray pencil skirt, a white silk button down, black heels, silver at her throat, on her wrists, at her ears. She smells divine. It lingers, apples, spice, musk. She leads me, wordlessly, up the stairs. My stomach clenches. My hands tingle as we ascend. I stop at the top of the stairs. Fear ripples in the skin under my left breast. My fear always sits there. Desire pools in my center. I cannot speak. I can barely breathe.

"Sheriff Swan," she says, reaching an elegant hand out to me. " it is time you and I worked this out. Don't you think?" My mouth opens to protest. She shushes me with a finger and pulls me into her room.

We stand regarding each other. Moonlight streams in through the windows. I can smell the sea.

She steps forward, closing in until we are less than a hand's width apart.

"Your move,"

I bring my hand to her face, kiss under her ear, just where her jaw ends. Then along her jaw line, slow nipping kisses. Kisses meant to slowly arouse. Then I kiss her chin and down her neck. More kisses to the little depression at the base of her neck. Making love to that depression. Kissing and sucking until she moans.

Then kisses down to top of her breasts. Kisses every where my lips reach without touching her clothes. That cleavage has been tempting me for months... Slowly driving me insane. I kiss, nip, and suck on that cleavage until she moans my name. My hands are on her trim waist. squeezing, touching, feeling her body on my skin.

I sit down and pull her into my lap. She straddles me, pulling her skirt up high. My hands go down to her ass. I squeeze the cheeks, rub them, look up into her eyes. I could drown in those eyes. We kiss. long deep hot. Our tongues entwining. moaning. I can feel her wetness on my legs. I want to touch more. Sink my fingers in her, but I wait. I want us to build this up. I want us to kiss until we rip each other's clothes off.

She's rocking on me. Rubbing her wetness against my leg. My lips are in her cleavage again. I want her to come from my kisses alone. My head bent low. Her face buried in my hair. My face hidden from hers as I use my tongue to trace the tops of her breasts.

My hands run all over her body. Everywhere but where she wants me the most. Her moans are becoming frustrated. I chuckle, a low. deep, throaty, chuckle as she angles her body to get me to touch.

"No," I whisper. "Not yet. Not until I feel your wetness dripping down my leg."

"I can smell you." She gasps. "So good..."

She rocks her hips harder against me. I slide down the chair and arch my back so that our centers touch. My hands go to her hips and pull her down hard. Grinding her slowly against me. My hips thrusting up to meet her body. My mouth against her ear whispering...

"Can you feel me, baby? Can you feel me fucking you? Inside... Hard... Big... Filling you up. Can you feel it? Can you feel me?" My words trail away to low moans as I get lost in the fantasy. She starts to groan. Hitched, low tones, matching my slow thrusts and I know she's lost in the fantasy as well.

She leans forward, her breasts touching mine and turns her head. I know what she wants. My lips go to her neck, sucking... pulling... biting...

I pull her down harder. Our movements becoming frantic. "Fuck me," she moans. "Fuck me." I choose to keep my hands on her hips. I want her to come from this fantasy first. I want to come from this fantasy. I want us to come with me fucking my fantasy cock up into her.

My self control is slipping. My mouth leaves her neck as I throw my head back and concentrate. Hard. Pulling her down harder and faster. Her hips moving. Her hands gripping the chair behind me. Using the leverage to push down. Meeting my thrusts.

"Fuck yes..." She grunts out. "Fuck yes... More... Harder..." Desperation creeping into her voice.

We are moving frantically now. Moaning, grunting, rubbing wildly against each other. Losing the last vestiges of control.

"Don't stop baby," She gasps out. "I'm almost there. Cum with me. Please... Cum. In. Me."

"Christ yes..." I scream as my orgasm hits me like a freight train. I dimly hear her screaming as well. Her arms wrapped around me. Her lips buried in the curve of my neck.

We rock slowly against each other. Calming... kissing... knowing that the night has just begun. Her wetness is now dripping down my leg, and I know I have to taste it. But not now. Now we catch our breaths. 


End file.
